


One Shot | Mariana and The Marauders

by Narrans



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Care, Care of Magical Creatures, Creatures, Fanfiction, Harpy, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, James Potter - Freeform, Loss, Love, Magic, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Meditation, Monsters, Mystery, Old Magic, Peter Pettigrew - Freeform, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Severus Snape - Freeform, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Transformation, Werewolf, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolves, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, amwriting, class, compassion - Freeform, inspire, learning, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrans/pseuds/Narrans
Summary: What was Remus Lupin’s time at Hogwarts like? His classes? Other students? How did he cope with and manage his symptoms of lycanthropy? Being sick constantly with an occasional breath of wellness was bound to be noticed, or was it? How did Remus Lupin survive year after year at Hogwarts undetected by professors and classmates alike? How did the Marauders come to learn about the animagus process? Who initiated the search for the wolfsbane potion and work with werewolves? The answer is simple. There was someone else involved with Remus’ life. Someone of a much older magic. Older, wiser, and not all there, a professor endeavors to ease a suffering child’s pain and give him a close to normal wizarding life while introducing him to the phantasmagorical world created by old magic, unorthodox methods, and adventures only the cursed would pursue.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Love - Relationship, Remus Lupin - Relationship
Series: One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881163
Kudos: 2





	1. One Summer Day

It was a lovely summer day. Spring had relinquished her grasp over the days, having spread her joy and love through the blooming undergrowth and sprouting seeds. A final Spring breeze whispered a farewell through the trees and pedals of her creation. The wind whisked past the underbrush and rustled the hair of a young boy no older than eleven or twelve at most. His growing sandy-brown hair did not reach his shoulders, but was in a severe need of a trim. He tilted his head to the breeze. The air was fresh and promised a warm summer. He could smell the change of seasons. He could hear the nearby neighbor children playing in the gardens of their homes. He wanted to go and play, but understood with a heavy heart he could not. His attention turned to the sudden opening of the back door of his home. His mother stepped out onto the back porch, a kind smile laced through her lips.  
“Remus, it’s time for your studies,” she beckoned Remus into the home, lingering by the door and waiting for him to stand and enter. Remus took one last fateful look out to the forest, wanting nothing more than to go explore the outdoors and to play with the other children. He passed the icebox and sat at the kitchen table where his father had laid out books and materials for him to read before he arrived home. Remus glanced at the books and then back to the window above the sink. The blue sky held no clouds. The air inside felt stale while outdoors was liberating.  
“Mum,” he waited for his mother to face him before continuing. Her hair looked more frazzled today than before. It always seemed frazzled on a good day. For the first time in weeks, Remus felt alright. He did not feel ill nor inclined to stay inside.  
“Yes Remus?” she asked expectantly. Remus cleared his throat in hesitation.  
“May I study outside? Just on the porch there? I won’t leave. It’s just… a really nice day. And I feel good,” said Remus, his soft voice carrying through the silent house. Hope, his mother, smiled broadly and stepped forward, gently stroking her son’s cheek with her index finger.  
“As long as you don’t go wandering off and as long as you focus on your books. Your father wants you to have these things read when he comes home,” she smiled, leaning forward and kissing Remus’ forehead gently. Remus hurriedly gathered his books and darted back outside, setting his things neatly on the bricks beneath him. He turned to the first book and opened it to the marked page. Seeing the parchment used as a bookmark made him pause for a moment. There was a single wax seal on the envelope. The top was torn carefully on the crease. On the front was the address and the name Mr. R.J. Lupin. His Hogwarts acceptance letter.  
Another strong breeze swept through the air, bringing the flood of memories with the letter. It had been hand delivered by a strange man with white hair and a white beard. He wore half-moon spectacles and robes with colors Remus hadn’t seen before, especially in his father’s robes. He remembered the man was a professor, a headmaster in fact, of a magical school for young witches and wizards. A school which Remus was allowed to attend – Hogwarts. He had said many strange things and that accommodations have been created which would allow Remus to go to school and stay safe around the other students. As long as he kept his condition a secret, everything would be alright. Remus also remembered the man talking about one other person who was going to help. A person who the man said would be able to help with his condition, but he wasn’t sure if they were going to come. Though he did not give a name nor sound certain this person would come, Remus couldn’t help but feel curious about who this person was.  
Remus knew the full moon was only a week away, and school was to start soon after. He wondered silently what kind of person would be able to help him. If they could help him. What were they like? Would they be mean? Or friendly? And how could they help someone like him?


	2. Segment One | Mariana and The Marauders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Remus Lupin reflects on his family's fateful meeting with the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, and finds himself curious to meet the person his future headmaster spoke of.

It was a lovely summer day. Spring had relinquished her grasp over the days, having spread her joy and love through the blooming undergrowth and sprouting seeds. A final Spring breeze whispered a farewell through the trees and pedals of her creation. The wind whisked past the underbrush and rustled the hair of a young boy no older than eleven or twelve at most. His growing sandy-brown hair did not reach his shoulders, but was in a severe need of a trim. He tilted his head to the breeze. The air was fresh and promised a warm summer. He could smell the change of seasons. He could hear the nearby neighbor children playing in the gardens of their homes. He wanted to go and play, but understood with a heavy heart he could not. His attention turned to the sudden opening of the back door of his home. His mother stepped out onto the back porch, a kind smile laced through her lips.  
“Remus, it’s time for your studies,” she beckoned Remus into the home, lingering by the door and waiting for him to stand and enter. Remus took one last fateful look out to the forest, wanting nothing more than to go explore the outdoors and to play with the other children. He passed the icebox and sat at the kitchen table where his father had laid out books and materials for him to read before he arrived home. Remus glanced at the books and then back to the window above the sink. The blue sky held no clouds. The air inside felt stale while outdoors was liberating.   
“Mum,” he waited for his mother to face him before continuing. Her hair looked more frazzled today than before. It always seemed frazzled on a good day. For the first time in weeks, Remus felt alright. He did not feel ill nor inclined to stay inside.   
“Yes Remus?” she asked expectantly. Remus cleared his throat in hesitation.  
“May I study outside? Just on the porch there? I won’t leave. It’s just… a really nice day. And I feel good,” said Remus, his soft voice carrying through the silent house. Hope, his mother, smiled broadly and stepped forward, gently stroking her son’s cheek with her index finger.   
“As long as you don’t go wandering off and as long as you focus on your books. Your father wants you to have these things read when he comes home,” she smiled, leaning forward and kissing Remus’ forehead gently. Remus hurriedly gathered his books and darted back outside, setting his things neatly on the bricks beneath him. He turned to the first book and opened it to the marked page. Seeing the parchment used as a bookmark made him pause for a moment. There was a single wax seal on the envelope. The top was torn carefully on the crease. On the front was the address and the name Mr. R.J. Lupin. His Hogwarts acceptance letter.   
Another strong breeze swept through the air, bringing the flood of memories with the letter. It had been hand delivered by a strange man with white hair and a white beard. He wore half-moon spectacles and robes with colors Remus hadn’t seen before, especially in his father’s robes. He remembered the man was a professor, a headmaster in fact, of a magical school for young witches and wizards. A school which Remus was allowed to attend – Hogwarts. He had said many strange things and that accommodations have been created which would allow Remus to go to school and stay safe around the other students. As long as he kept his condition a secret, everything would be alright. Remus also remembered the man talking about one other person who was going to help. A person who the man said would be able to help with his condition, but he wasn’t sure if they were going to come. Though he did not give a name nor sound certain this person would come, Remus couldn’t help but feel curious about who this person was.   
Remus knew the full moon was only a week away, and school was to start soon after. He wondered silently what kind of person would be able to help him. If they could help him. What were they like? Would they be mean? Or friendly? And how could they help someone like him?


	3. Segment Two | The Cottage | Mariana and The Marauders

The Cottage

It had taken weeks of research and memory recollection, but he had finally found it. By the edge of an evergreen forest nestled deep in the mountains and grasslands, there was a small, circular cottage. The cottage was made of individual stones and a dark oak roof. There was a chimney extending up from one side and a few brief steps leading up to the latched door. There was a small hutch nearby for wood and a structure which looked like a greenhouse not too far away. Though Albus Dumbledore knew looks could be deceiving, he understood the uncomplicated design of the outside and the desire of being isolated and simple. He approached the small building with caution, wary of potential spells, jinxes, and traps which may be disguised among the underbrush. Each step through the waist high brush snagged the edges of his robes, leaving the ends a tattered mess by the time he approached the door. He took a moment and tidied himself with a few simple mending spells before tapping on the door.

He waited for about a minute before wrapping on the door a second time. The wind blew gently through the field, stirring the smell of autumn, warm and crisp. He tapped on the door a second time. After a few minutes of waiting, he gently pushed, and the door creaked open.

“Hello?” he called as he crossed the threshold. Dumbledore saw nothing out of the ordinary. There was a small cot near the fireplace with several book with leaves as bookmarks beside it. The sink and pump were in front of one of the two windows in the abode. Beside the sink was a cabernet of plates, bowls, cups, and utensils, some of them badly degraded. There was a quaint table and two chairs in the center of the room made from some kind of light-colored wood as well as a small cupboard for clothing. There were shelves along the top, lining the ceiling and the walls with dozens and dozens of books. Dumbledore had barely finished glancing about the one room abode when he heard the door slam behind him.

“I should’ve known,” a woman swept herself through the door and had set down her belongings before Dumbledore had a moment to clear his throat. She latched the door with a flick of her finger and continued on her path. She wore a simple blue button-down shirt with a brown vest and pants to match. Her boots were caked with mud. Her overall ordinary appearance was offset by her rose-gold eyes and hair which was pulled into a messy bun, strands of hair erupting from various places and arching like waterfalls.

“Mariana, I’m glad to see you are well,” Dumbledore commended as he pressed himself near a wall he hoped she would not require anytime soon.

“You’re probably glad you can see me at all,” muttered Mariana as she removed her shoes and, with a scraping motion of her hand, magically removed the mud from her shoes and floor. Mariana was quiet for a time as she placed her bag on the nearby hook on the door and primed the pump to fill a bucket in her hand. “What do you want, Albus?”

Albus smiled politely as he clasped his hands in front of him. “I have an interesting proposition for you,” he stated plainly. Mariana scowled, rose-gold eyes flaring for a moment.

“Not interested,” she said dismissively. “But you wouldn’t have come all this way without one of your so called ‘good reasons.’ Let’s hear it. Let’s hear what could be more important than my work right here right now.”

Dumbledore sighed at Mariana’s dismissive, heated tone. “There’s a student who will be attending Hogwarts.”

“That’s what the students do every year Albus. What’s so special about this one?”

“His condition is something you’re familiar with,” responded Dumbledore. Mariana’s eyes steeled, her hands gripping the handle of the bucket in her hand until her knuckles were white.

“He’s a werewolf? A student, a child, is a werewolf?” Mariana glanced over her shoulder in time to see Dumbledore nod. “How long?”

“Since he was four.”

“Styx almighty! His whole life?” Dumbledore nodded again. Mariana groaned. “And, what? You want me to stop my work here to train this kid? I knew you were devious in your youth, but this is madness. Do you realize how many things could go wrong by having a student like this?”

“I know, but I do not think a child’s education should suffer because of the life that was dropped in his lap,” replied Dumbledore, daring to take a seat at the table. Mariana scowled, but made no effort to correct his behavior as she poured water into a charred kettle and set it to boil on the stove.

“You know my methods are not always successful, Albus. Even the most determined of them can fail,” argued Mariana.

“Exactly why I want you to meet him,” replied Dumbledore in his most pleasant tone. Mariana folded her arms across her chest, deep in thought. “All in all, you would come to assist the boy, should you find your methods compatible with him, while also filling in a teaching position as a disguise, a ruse. I’m here to offer you a position at Hogwarts teaching your, how do you say, ‘Old Magic.’ All the while, you would be there for the student.” Mariana bit her lip, torn at her options.

“And if I say no?” she posed.

“We have other precautions set in place should you elect to remain here. My main concern was making sure the student adjusts well to school while also training him on ways to deal with his condition. It is purely for his comfort and ease, and the ease of his parents,” reassured Dumbledore. There was a stark silence broken only by the bubbling water and the eventual whistle of the kettle. With a wave of her hand, Mariana moved the kettle from the flame and lifted the lid to place the herbs inside.

“Is the student a hard worker?” she asked.

“Much of his learning was self-taught or from the instruction of his father,” replied Dumbledore.

“And will he stay with what I teach him? IF… I teach him?”

“I cannot assure that, but I know he is dedicated and, as long as you connect with the student and earn their trust, there should be no reason to not adhere to your lessons,” said Dumbledore. Mariana flicked her wrist and two sets of cups, saucers, and spoons floated across the room and onto the table; one at her place and one at his. Dumbledore couldn’t help but allow a faint smile cross his lips and dance in his eyes.

“I am not saying yes,” said Mariana sternly. “And I need to discuss this with the others; but, I will agree to meet with the parents and the student.” She yanked the steaming pot from the stove and sloppily poured tea into both cups.

“Excellent. The full moon is in two days. Here is the address. I hope to see you there. Apologies, but I do have a few others I must speak with today,” said Dumbledore with a wink. Mariana snorted frustratingly and scowled at him as he stood to leave.

“You beast,” she growled. “You predicted that’s what my answer would be. You’ve already told the parents I was coming, didn’t you?”

“Good day,” said Dumbledore as he closed the door and apparated to his next destination, all the while hearing Mariana muttering curses from behind the wooden door. [She’ll come around] he smiled to himself.


End file.
